Nothing Is What It Seems
by SarBear98
Summary: Maggie Doyle is gone, Welcome Kate McGregor. Witness Protection is nothing glamorous always looking over your shoulder, starting your life over and finding love again. How will Mike react when he finds out Kate's secret? Will she go back to Mount Thomas to make amends to the people she left behind? Will she stay in Cairns for good or go home?
1. Chapter 0ne

**_A Blue Heelers and Sea Patrol crossover!_**

Kate awoke from a recurring nightmare she had been having for the past 9 years.

Dying in the arms of the man she loved.

She woke up with a sudden jolt awaking the man who was asleep next to her

"Kate?" he said softly sitting up rubbing her back

"I'm sorry" she said wiping away the tears

"Same nightmare again?" he asked laying back down pulling Kate down with him

"Yeah" she said softly sniffling as she layed backed down against Mike's chest.

Closing her eyes, Kate began thinking of her life before she met Mike..

Mike Flynn a man who was infuriating but she began falling for him. She was scared when she began to fall for him, she kept hearing another man's voice in her head telling her 'I want you to move on make a family, fall in love' PJ...

PJ Hasham the first man she ever gave her heart to, when she had to go into Witness Protection, she was about to get married to him.

Could she really fall in love again?

She hadn't told Mike about her previous life she was a Copper in a small country town. Maggie Doyle her real name...

How would Mike react when he finds out her name really isn't Kate McGregor?

When she was taken into Witness Protection she had been recovering from being shot multiple times, at one point she had died on the operating table for 2 mins. They had revived her but it was a close call, when she awoke the next day after surgery they told her she could no longer live her life as Margaret Doyle when their was Drug Dealers after her.

Thus she became Kate McGregor of the Royal Australian Navy...


	2. Chapter Two

Awaking the next morning Kate awoke to an empty bed, making her way down stairs to the kitchen she noticed Mike making Breakfast

"Morning" he said kissing her cheek as she took a seat at the counter

"Morning"

"How are you feeling?" he said passing her a coffee

"Oh you know, could be better" she said taking a sip of her coffee

"Kate... These nightmares..."

"Mike, I'm fine honestly they come and go"

"What are they about?" he said passing her a plate of eggs and bacon

"A past life" she said taking a bite of her bacon

"Kate I want to help you but I..."

"I'm fine, just need a strong coffee" she said smiling at him

Mike sat down next to Kate and pulled his chair close to her "I'm here if you need to talk" leaning in closely he kissed her tenderly, Mike began to place teasing kisses against her lips as he pulled her out of her chair and walked her up stairs towards the bathroom. Turning on the shower Kate got the picture and stripped him of his clothes as he did hers and stepped into the shower together.

After having some fun in the shower Mike got dressed into his White's as he needed to head to NAVCOM for work, Kate got comfy on the couch as he came down the stairs

"I've got to head to NAVCOM but I'll take you out for dinner when I come back" he said walking over to the couch leaning over he gave her a Passionate kiss leaving her breathless

"Mm-ok" she said laying back into the couch

Mike winked at her as he left.

Kate stared at the ceiling as she laid on the couch, moving her hand up she looked at the 6 carat diamond ring, she couldn't believe she was engaged a second time.

Maybe that's why she was having the nightmares again because she had gotten so close to marrying PJ and everything turned bad.

**_Past_**

Kate was so bored just sitting around the house after 2 years, so she spoke to her Protection Officer about joining the Navy since she had training from when she was a Copper.

They said there was no problem with it. They had checked it out before she joined making sure no one from the 'Drug ring' was living in Watson Bay.

She had met Mike at a bar a couple of weeks before she started at ADFA he was with a bunch of friends and spotted her across the room, walking over to her he started with usual pick-up line "Can I buy you a drink?" Kate said yes just to hopefully get rid of him quicker however once she got to talking to him she began intrigued about his life in the Navy. She got to telling him she was starting at ADFA in a couple of weeks.

One thing led to another and they spent more and more time together Kate began to fall for Mike they started dating a couple of days after they met. They spent almost all of their time together when Mike and Kate first made love she was scared it was her first time since PJ. But she had fallen deeply for Mike and wanted all of him.

Kate was absolutely heartbroken when she started at ADFA a few weeks later to find Mike was her instructor of the course she was taking. They dated in secret for a year before Mike up and left without even saying goodbye with nothing but a note 'Kate, I'm sorry I've been transferred I couldn't tell you because I was scared, I love you. Love, Mike xx' Kate closed herself off from the world while she finished her course and before she knew it she was being placed on a Patrol boat based in Cairns.

At first she was reluctant as her dream was to serve on a 'Frigate' however what made it worse was arriving in Cairns and being shown Hammersley to find out her Commanding Officer was her old flame 'Mike Flynn' at first she was really shut off and very hostile towards the other crew and Mike, after the Hammersley decommissioned she asked to stay on the New Hammersley.

Mike agreed, wanting nothing more for Kate to stay.

She started a very brief relationship with SAS Commander Jim Roth, while with him Mike was always super jealous doing anything he could to ruin it for her. Kate confronted him "Why are you denying me any opportunity to move on from you" after Kate said this Mike backed right off.

After a year things went south with Jim after him and Mike were injured in a rescue operation he overheard Kate telling Mike not to die, that was when he realised Kate had feelings for Mike and that she would never have anything more then a friendship with him. He ended things leaving Kate again heartbroken but looking forward to the opportunity of starting things up again with Mike.

Mike and Kate danced around each other for another 2 years before anything happened between them he had gotten a shore posting for a short time and they had slept together, he then however ended back on Hammersley when the current CO was fired after he blackmailed a fellow sailor. Kate was devastated and tried dating him again in secret but found it too hard. They had planned a holiday to Tahiti but she canceled when he wouldn't leave the boat.

Kate had gotten sick of waiting around for Mike she moved on with Jim again this time making things more serious she actually began to fall for him. Jim proposed to her before going on a mission with the Hammersley crew he told Kate to think about it. Before she could gove him a answer Jim was killed while trying to disarm a bomb along with a fellow sailor.

After Jim was killed the nightmares began again but worse, she started things up with Mike again a year later, Mike took a permanent shore posting and Kate discharged herself from the Navy after a year. She found it harder and harder to be out at Sea with the nightmares.

Mike and Kate had been together for 2 years when Mike proposed after a romantic dinner together one night he had hidden it in her drink. At first Kate was hesitant but PJ's words kept going over in her head about moving on and falling in love again. She said 'Yes' Mike being beyond ecstatic finally being with the women of his dreams.

Now here they were a year later and couldn't be happier. Except for Kate's constant nightmares. The anniversary of her 'fake'death was coming up and she knew she'd have to eventually tell Mike..

How was he going to take it finding out the women he loved was not who he thought she was...


	3. Chapter Three

Kate got up from the couch and made her way into her bedroom, reaching into her wardrobe she pulled out a blue shoebox that was pushed to the back.Sitting on the bed she opened it pulling out a newspaper clipping and some personal things photos a ring.

Reading over the newspaper clipping like she had done when it would get close to the anniversary of her 'fake death' she began reading 'Local Police women Margaret Ann Doyle was shot dead today, for her local community it was a tragic loss she played an important role in the community. We spoke to her Fiancé PJ Hasham, in regards to her death however he refused to give us any information on what had happened. It's our information that she was chasing a lead to do with some Drug smugglers in which she got shot multiple times in the abdomen and chest. She was airlifted to hospital but unfortunately died on the way and wasn't able to be revived, our thoughts and prayers go out to Miss Doyle's family and loved ones.'

Kate put the newspaper clipping down and pulled out some photos some were of her and Dash, Nick, Tom and Chris but most of them were of her and PJ. Her favourite was when Chris took a photo of PJ and herself looking at each other totally smitten looking at each other not worrying about the world, the look of pure love.

Everyone could see that they had a thing for each other but it took them a good 4 years before they acted on it.

Kate couldn't help but think if they didn't keep pretending that there was nothing between them she would have had more time with him than what they did. Her heart broke for PJ having to go through what he did seeing her die and then being told his fiancé wasn't coming back. PJ didn't know she went into Witness protection just that she 'died' on the operating theatre.

She reached into the box and pulled out a small velvet box opening it she saw the engagement ring PJ had proposed to her with. She began to cry laying down on the bed snuggling up the pictures and ring box to her chest.

Mike arrived home around 6pm noticing Kate wasn't on the couch where she was when he left he made his way up to their bedroom he saw her curled up in a ball with some things snuggled into her chest. Noticing the box on the bed her picked up the piece of newspaper and read through it not understanding why Kate would have something like this he unfolded the paper and down the bottom was a picture of 'Maggie Doyle' she looked so much like Kate. Then it hit him this person was Kate he dropped the piece of paper and sunk against the bed this awoke Kate and she looked at him realising he must have seen the stuff she desperately kept hidden from him for 9 years.

"Mike… I…" she began saying but was cut off by Mike

"Why?" he said moving to sit on the bed

"I wanted to tell you but I couldn't"

"Tell me the truth, who are you?" Mike asked shifting so he was standing he couldn't sit still.

Kate took a deep breath in "My real name is Maggie Doyle; I've been in Witness Protection for the past 9 years."

Silence but Mike's footsteps on the carpet pacing back and forth.

"Has this all been a lie?"

"What! NO! of course not I love you" she said getting off the bed trying to console him

"Why are you in protection?"

Kate was silent she wasn't sure if she should tell him, it might put him in more danger. Just being with him could put him in danger but she couldn't hide her feelings for him.

"Kate?" he asked as he moved closer towards her

"I can't tell you it's not safe"

"Not safe! What the hell is going on Kate?" he said throwing his hands up in the air.

"Mike please just trust me"

"Trust you! You've been lying to me for the 9 years how do I know what you say is true"

"No my feelings for you are real. They always have been" she said reaching for his hand.

"So where did you live? What did you do?" he asked taking a seat on the bed, Kate moved towards him

"I was a Copper in a small country town, walked to work everyday drinks at the pub every night after work"

"You in a country town!" Mike joked. Kate didn't know how to take it as he was mad a second before she sat down next to him.

Mike had to ask it kept going around in his head staring at the photo of her and a strange man

"Did you have a boyfriend?"

"A fiancé" Kate said reaching for the photo and handing it to him.

"How could you just up and leave, fake your death!"

"I didn't have a choice I was putting everyone I loved in danger" she replied packing the stuff up into the shoe box.

"And what about me?" he asked standing up

"I... fell deeply for you, and yes being with me is putting you in danger"

"Why wouldn't you tell me! Were supposed to be getting married!" he said walking out of the bedroom Kate following behind

"Mike please…" Mike turned on his heel

"I just need some time" he said continuing to walk down the stairs towards the front door

"I'm sorry" Kate said between sobs

"I know…" he said as he walked out the front door.

Leaving Kate standing alone in the living room crying.


	4. Chapter Four

Kate couldn't sleep she just couldn't help but wonder where Mike was she rang his mobile again straight to voicemail. 'Dammit Mike' Kate thought to herself.

That's it! She decided she would go back to Mount Thomas if not to make amends to be able to put that life behind her. So she could finally move on with Mike and start a family.

Little did she know that things would be harder than what she thought….

Mike arrived home the next morning with a gigantic hangover expecting to be yelled at or something by Kate when he got home he was surprised to find the house completely silent.

He made his way up stairs to find the bed made and some of Kate's clothes missing he freaked out thinking she had done a runner until he spotted a note on his pillow, 'Mike, I've gone back to Mount Thomas you're right my friends and family didn't deserve to think I died, I've gone back to sort things out and fix what I did so I can move on and begin a family with you, without constantly looking over my shoulder. I love you, that's real! Love Kate xx'

Mike pulled out his phone and dialled Kate's number, Kate was driving when she heard her phone begin to ring she pulled over and answered it without looking at the caller ID

"You got my note?" she said knowing it was Mike

"Yeah, look Kate I'm sorry. Just come home and we'll forget this ever happened"

"I can't… You were right, I need to sort stuff out before I can move on"

"So what does that mean for us?" he asked softly into the phone afraid of the answer

"I love you, I know that's real I just need to figure out some things before I can marry you. I'm sorry"

"Do you want me to come with you?" he asked hopeful

"This is something I need to do by myself. I'll call you later.…" she said as she went to hang up

"Kate..."

"Yeah Mike"

"I love you…"

"I love you too" she said as she hanged up the phone.

Kate continued on driving and arrives at Mount Thomas just after lunch, driving over the hill she remembers the first day she arrived in Mount Thomas PJ and Nick pulled her over and PJ tried to hit on her.

When she first met him he was an arrogant bastard who hit on every woman who came into close contact with him. She told him that they would never get together 'In your dreams PJ' she laughed remembering the good times.

Kate pulled up outside the pub she had booked a room for a couple weeks, her heart was racing rapidly she didn't know if she was ready to see everyone again especially PJ.

What if he didn't forgive her?

Or she had unresolved feelings towards him, she couldn't do that to Mike.

She makes her way into the pub she just prayed someone she knew wasn't in for the lunches, making her way to the main office she said to the red haired women

"I have a room booked" she looked up immediately speechless she didn't know what to say

"Maggie?" Chris asked reaching out and touching her arm to make sure she was real, Kate nodded overwhelmed with emotions Chris pulled her in for a hug.

"I can't believe you're here. Alive!" Chris said pulling away from her hug

"Sorry Chris, I needed to come back and sort some things out I thought it would be better in person rather than calling"

"I'm glad you're here, I'll show you to your room" Chris said grabbing her room key off the hook and walking Kate up stairs.

Opening the door Chris showed Kate in

"So how long are you staying for?" she asked handing Kate the key

"Just until I sort somethings out then ill head back home" Kate said smiling placing her bags on the bed

"Where's home?" Chris asked seeing Kate tense up

"Sorry"

"No its ok well home has been Cairns for the past 9 years but now I'm not so sure" said sitting on the bed,

Chris sat next to her

"Maggie, are you… Never mind" she said getting up

"It's Kate now" She said correcting her

"Sorry, I'll um… let you get settled in" Chris said making her way back down stairs.

Kate sat on the bed and pulled out her mobile she had a text from Mike 'Stay safe. Call me if you need me. I love you' she smiled at least Mike wasn't mad at her anymore,

Now all she had to do was try and make amends with everyone else mainly PJ…


	5. Chapter Five

Kate unpacked her bags putting her clothes in the wardrobe at the back of the wardrobe there was something shiny she reached in to grab it and realised it was a badge as she turned it over she was shook it had her name on it well her old name 'Constable Maggie Doyle' looking around the room she realised that it used to be her room when she lived at the pub when she first came to Mount Thomas everything looked the same except there was an actual TV that now worked in the room she sat on the bed as she began to cry softly, part of her wishing Mike was with her to help her though this.

After a few hours Kate made her way down to the bar to have some tea, she could hear everyone having drinks and talking about the day. She snuck around the back way to the dining room so she didn't have to deal with anyone confronting her she would see them in her own time.

Kate sat down in the corner of the dining room just out of view Chris came over to place in her order for dinner and brought her a White Wine.

"What'll you have?" Chris asked her as Kate flipped the menu shut

"Um... I'll have steak and chips thanks Chris"

"Sure thing" Chris smiled as she went back to the bar.

PJ could see the blonde from the corner of his eye he couldn't see her face clearly but thought she looked familiar

"Hey Chris, who's that?" PJ said pointing to Kate

"Oh um... she's an out of towner her name is Kate" Chris said serving PJ a beer

"Now what's a pretty lady like that eating all alone for" PJ said as he made his way to introduce himself

"Ah... PJ I wouldn't" Chris said but it was too late PJ had already made his way over to Kate

"Name's PJ can I buy you a drink?" he said taking a seat opposite Kate, looking up from her phone Kate looked a PJ and right away his face turned from one of happiness to one of complete confusion

"Maggie?"

"Hi…" she said looking at his blank expression

"How are you hear? Your dead!" he said getting up from his chair and rushing out.

"Sorry Maggie ah I mean Kate, I tried to stop him" Chris said bringing her plate of food to her

"It's ok Chris he had to find out some way, it was never going to be easy" she said taking a sip of her wine.

Tom hearing the commotion made his way over

"Chris what's the matter with PJ he just rushed out the bugger owned me a beer. Maggie?" he said spotting Chris talking to her

"Hi Boss" she said getting out of her chair

"You're alive!" he said pulling her into a hug

"I've missed you Boss" she said hugging him back

"Oi Boss you owe us a drink" Nick and Dash said walking into the dining room

"Maggie" Dash said running over to Kate and pulling her in for a hug

"Ah, its actually Kate McGregor now" she said pulling away.

"I think you owe us an explanation" Nick said

"Chris can we get a round of something strong" PJ said making his way back in he wanted answers.

"I want to know why" he said taking a seat at her table the other taking a seat also Chris brought over some beers and vodka in case they wanted something strong.

"Well after I was shot and awoke from surgery they told me I could no longer be Maggie Doyle" Kate began saying she looked at PJ who was gripping his drink tight and cringing,

"They moved me to Watson Bay and I started my new life as Kate McGregor, I had been laying low for a few years before I got bored and wanted to do something with my life so I went to ADFA which is the 'Australian Defence Force Academy' I graduated top of my class"

"Typical!" Nick jumped in laughing

"Well once I graduated I moved to Cairns and became Executive Officer of a patrol boat. I now just stay at home as I discharged from the Navy"

"Wow Doyle, sounds like you've had an exciting few years" Tom said smiling at her

"To the return of Maggie, I mean Kate" Dash said raising her glass.

"To Kate" they all said raising their glasses

"I can't do this" PJ said storming out

"PJ wait" Kate called running after him.

She finally caught up with him outside

"PJ wait!"

"Why? So you can tell me another lie"

"It's not like that you know I had to go"

"We discussed that we said we were going to go together" he said throwing his hands up.

"I couldn't let you leave your life here" she said taking a seat on the bench outside the pub.

"PJ you would have eventually resented me for making you leave everything behind" Kate said looking down at her shoes

"That would have never happened I loved you" he said sitting down next to her

"Why did you come back here after 9 years why now?" he said not looking at her as he knew if he did he'd just melt, she always had a hold over him

"I'm getting married" she said softly PJ only just heard it

"Wow… Who's the lucky guy?"

"He was my Commanding Officer until 2 years ago he took a shore posting so we could be together"

"I'm happy for you Maggs"

Kate cringed at him calling her Maggs, no one ever called her that except for him.

"Sorry… it's going to take me awhile to get used to the new name"

"It's ok, so what are you up to these days?" she asked now looking at him

"Ah you know... nothing knew still the same as always" PJ said looking up at her.

Both feeling that chemistry they had when they first met that spark in their eyes was still there.

Kate knew she was in for trouble when PJ leant in to kiss her a soft whisper across the lips, she knew she shouldn't be doing this she was engaged but yet it felt so right like no time had passed between them.

Kate leaned back in and returned the kiss it wasn't until she heard someone clearing their throat that she pulled away to see Mike standing there with his arms crossed against his chest

"Kate what the hell is going on"

"Mike…"

Before she could say anything he stormed off

"Is that the fiancé?" PJ asked

"Yeah, it was don't know about now though. Sorry PJ I better go"

"Sure" he said as he watched Kate walk off.

PJ touched his lips with his hand they still tingled from his kiss with Maggie.

What the hell was going to happen now, 9 years and she still had a hold over him except this time she was engaged.

Will he try and fight for her or let her move on with Mike...


	6. Chapter Six

Kate chased after Mike finally catching up to him outside of the station

"I came here to support you and I find you with your tongue down another man's throat" he said refusing to look at her

"It's not what it looks like I promise" she said trying to get him to face her she put her hand on his arm

"Mike please..."

"Do you still love him?" he asked now facing her she could see the hurt in his eyes

"I don't know…"

"God dammit Kate... 7 years we've known each other and not once had you mentioned this place!"

"I came here to make amends so I could move forward in marrying you starting a family" she said tears falling down her cheeks.

"I feel like I don't even know you anymore" he said pulling away and walking back to the pub

"I'm still me the person you fell in love with" she said following behind him.

"Kate I…" he began saying but noticed PJ still sitting on the bench outside the pub

"Oi you!" he said walking up to PJ

"I don't want any trouble" PJ said standing up as Mike punched him across the cheek with a strong right hook

"MIKE!" Kate yelled as she went to check on PJ who was holding his cheek bleeding from the mouth she placed her hand on his cheek as he sat back down on the bench

"Are you ok?" she asked moving his hand to take a look.

"I'm fine, nothing I haven't had before" he said taking her hand in his moving it off his face he smiled at her, Mike watched on from the entrance of the pub

"You can have her" he said storming off into the pub.

"I'm sorry" PJ said looking towards where Mike had been

"I'll talk to him once he's cooled off" she said attending to PJ's split lip.

Chris could hear a commotion coming from outside the pub but she didn't worry to much about it because it wasn't inside the pub where it could harm other patrons.

She saw a dark man storm in with a angry looking face he took a place at the bar

"Can I get a beer please" he said as Chris came over to him

"Sure" she said pouring him a cold beer.

"Do you rent rooms?"

"Sure do, how long do you want one for?" Chris asked grabbing her entry book

"Just for the night"

"I got one room left bathroom is at the end of the hall"

"Thanks" he said as he signed his name in the book

"Room's at the end of the hall second door on the left number 9" she said passing him the key.

He downed the last of his beer and headed up stairs to his room.

Kate enters with PJ

"Chris can we get some ice please?" she asked as they walked towards the Parlour

"Sure" she said as she grabbed some ice and followed them to the Parlour

"What happened?" Chris asked handing Kate some ice wrapped in a tea towel

"Oh Mike hit him with a right hook" Kate answered taking the ice and placing it on PJ's cheek, Chris looked at Kate confused

"Oh... sorry Mike is my Fiancé, well probably soon to be ex fiancè"

Kate answered taking a seat across from PJ in the other arm chair

"Right, I think he just booked a room for the night" Chris answered

"I'm fine you go talk to him" PJ said looking at Kate who was shifting in her chair.

"Thanks" she said as she made her way upstairs to Mike's room

"Room 9 Kate" Chris called out

"Thank you!" she yelled back.

"So what happened?" Chris asked PJ as Kate was out of ear shot making her way upstairs

"Her fiancé caught us kissing" PJ answered, Chris hit him playfully on the arm

"PJ! You sly dog" she joked,

"It just happened Chris I certainly didn't plan it I mean she's engaged" PJ said taking the ice off his cheek which had stope throbbing.

"Do you still have feelings for her?" Chris asked taking the ice pack off him

"I don't know it's been 9 years Chris"

"Yes but if I remember it took you 3 years before you finally admitted your feelings for each other" she said walking out leaving PJ in the Parlour.

Thinking to himself could he possibly still have feeling for her and could she still have feelings for him?

Would she choose Mike or stay behind and choose PJ?

Was she going to be safe coming back here?

So many unanswered questions were going through PJ's head as he walked himself home, questions that he could ask her tomorrow.


	7. Chapter Seven

Making her way upstairs to Mike's room she saw the door open so she entered

"Mike?" she said not seeing him anywhere

"What do you want?" he said walking into the room from the direction of the bathroom

"I wanted to talk" she said taking a seat on the bed

"I have nothing to say to you" he said closing the door behind him as he entered.

"Mike please, let me explain"

"Fine" Mike said taking a seat on the bed next to her

"Nothing is going on with me and PJ I promise I love you!" she said reaching for his hands

"That's not what it looked like to me" he said pulling his hand away

"It just happened I promise I didn't do it to hurt you, it was a mistake"

"How do I know you won't leave me for him?" he asked getting up off the bed Kate walked over to him

"Because I love you, I'm engaged to you!" she said as she leant into his touch as

Mike kissed her forehead he wrapped his arms around her waist, she looked up at him her eyes meeting his as he placed a soft kiss on her lips.

Mike shifted moving them closer to the bed as he placed small kisses along her cheek moving along her jawbone towards her lips meeting her in a fiery kiss.

He pushed her gently against the bed as he hovered above her lips interlocking as she tugged at his shirt pulling it off as he placed a trail of kisses against her neck. He untucked her shirt as he pulled it off of her in one swift movement, Kate giggled as he placed teasing kisses against her breast and back to her mouth both laying their clothes being have stripped both naked Mike pressed himself into her and they both let out a soft moan slowly and softly they made love to each other it was also an apology for everything they had gone through the past couple of days.

Hours later, Mike wrapped his arm around Kate's waist pulling her closely towards him, she smiled

"I love you so much Mike, you know that right?" she said snuggling closer to him. Feeling relaxed and forgetting about earlier Mike placed a small kiss on the back of her shoulder

"And I love you Kate" she turned to face him both kissing each other on the lips passionately before rolling over and drifting off to sleep Kate's head resting against Mike's chest listening to his shallow breathes they both fell asleep.

The next day Kate awoke in the arms of Mike luckily for her she didn't have any nightmares maybe being back in Mount Thomas gave her some sort of closure. Mike awoke as Kate was moving out of his embrace

"Mmm where are you going?" he said gripping her waist as he pulled her back towards him

"I was going to go get some breakfast" she said now facing him she kissed him passionately leaving Mike speechless

"You coming?" she said moving out of the bed and getting dressed Mike stared at her with a raised eyebrow, Kate knew that look

"Mike no... I'm hungry" she laughed as he jumped out of the bed lunging towards her he got caught up in the sheet and fell against her making them both fall to the ground. Mike laughed

"Kiss first" touching his lips with his finger

"Fine but then were going down stairs for some food" she laughed giving him a soft slow kiss on the lips which much to her dismay ended up exactly what Mike wanted.

A hour later Mike and Kate made their way down stairs for some food Mike couldn't keep his hands off Kate

"Good morning you two, how are we this morning?" Chris asked handing them 2 cups of coffee

"Good thanks Chris" Mike smiled as he pulled Kate closer to him,

"Can we get some breakfast please" he asked as Kate tried to pull away,

"Some eggs and bacon please Chris" she asked laughing

"Sure thing" Chris said winking at Kate as she went and got their food ready.

"Will you let me go" Kate said as she tried to move into her own chair across the table

"Nope" mike said as he pulled her into his lap

"I love you" he said as he placed a kiss on her cheek

"I love you too" she said placing a kiss on his lips.

PJ walked in and saw this scenario it made his heart break he turned and walked back out again just as Kate spotted him.

She wasn't sure if she made the right decision.

She was in love with 2 different men what was she going to do?


	8. Chapter Eight

PJ couldn't stop thinking about last night he spent a restless night thinking about Kate he made his way to the pub to hopefully talk about what happened between them.

He had never stopped loving her not at all. But he did remember the last night they spent together he told her to move on and fall in love again start a family.

He can't blame Kate for moving on but part of him still wished that she was single so he could be with her again.

He walked into the Pub hoping to talk to her but came face to face with a picture he was hoping he imagined Kate sitting in Mike's lap and them sharing a passionate kiss he had wished that was him, seeing this he walked back out again and headed to the station for a day full of work to keep his mind busy.

Kate made her way to the station as Mike packed their bags ready to head home he had to head back to work, making her way into the station she was greeted by Dash

"Hey M… Kate, what can I do for you?"

"I was hoping to speak to PJ is he in?" Dash looked towards PJ's office

"Ah ye he is go on through" she said moving aside to let her though

"Knock, knock" Kate said as she stood at PJ's office door

"Ah Kate, come in" he said as she entered shutting the door behind her PJ got up from his chair and made his way over to her Kate couldn't control what happened next PJ swopped her up in a passionate kiss, Kate pushed him back

"PJ we can't"

"right, sorry" he said sitting back down in his chair

"So um how's your cheek?" she asked sitting down in the chair opposite him

"It's alright" he said as his hand touched the bruise he had

"I need to know…. Did you and him sort things out?"

"Um yeah, we're still going home tonight though"

"Kate what's going on I kiss you and you don't stop me. Someone who is in love and getting married shouldn't let another man do that" he said shifting his chair closer to her

"I don't know. I'm just so confused"

"Do you love me?" he said gripping her hands in his

"Yes I do, but I also love Mike" she said shifting in her seat.

"Well you need to decide"

"It's not that simple"

"Why not?"

"Because if I leave him he'll be heart broken and if I stay it's not safe people know me here"

"They've caught everyone who was involved in the drug ring, that's why I'm safe in Cairns but coming back here there's a risk I can't do that to you"

"I'll come to Cairns"

"PJ your life is here, I need to head back Cairns is my home"

"I'm sorry" she said as she got up ready to leave PJ stood up pulling her into a tight embrace, giving her one last kiss Kate left his office and made her way back to the pub.

Saying goodbye to everyone Mike and Kate made their way back to cairns most of the trip Kate was quite it gave her time to think about her feelings towards both men and who she couldn't imagine her life without, it wasn't until they arrived home that Kate spoke.

"Mike I can't marry you, I'm sorry"

"I thought we worked this out before"

"So did I but, I'm in love with someone else too I can't marry you… I'm sorry"

"I knew it. It's PJ isn't it!"

"I'm sorry…." She said taking off his ring and giving it back to him

"Yeah... Me too" he said taking it and leaving Kate alone in her house crying herself to sleep.

Was she being selfish loving 2 men?

Was she being selfish by part of her wanting PJ and nobody else?

How would PJ react when he finds out she ended things with Mike to be with him?


	9. Chapter Nine

Kate didn't speak to Mike for 2 days until he cooled down and came around to collect his things

"Hey, just came for me things" he said entering the house while Kate was on the couch

"That's fine, how are you?" she asked while putting her book on the coffee table

"Have you changed your mind?" he asked turning on his heel to look at her.

Kate got off the couch and walked over to him

"Mike, I do love you that won't change but I'm also in love with someone else, and I couldn't bear to hurt you down in the future you needed to know now and for that I'm sorry"

"I appreciate your honesty, but it's going to take some time before I can forgive you" he said making his way up stairs to collect his things, Kate busied herself with making a coffee until Mike came back downstairs

"All done?"

"Yeah, look Kate I want to be in your life even if it's just as a friend"

"I'd really like that Mike" she said as she walked him to the front door

"Ah well I guess this is goodbye" he said turning and giving her a hug not wanting to let go but knowing he had to as her heart belonged to someone else.

"Bye" she said pulling away from the hug and watching him leave.

She couldn't help but think if she made the right decision...

But she couldn't go back to PJ until all this witness stuff was sorted out.

**Sorry this is a short Chapter but I promise the next one will be longer once I've figured out how to get her out of Witness Protection x**


	10. Chapter Ten

Kate had kept in contact with PJ since she arrived home he knew she had ended things with Mike but he also knew she couldn't be with him or see him until all the people involved in the Drug ring were caught.

PJ and Kate would write to each other often they thought it would be safer that way.

Kate had been feeling uneasy since she left Mount Thomas like someone was watching her she arrived home from the shops one day to find her front door open, walking in slowly she looked around to find her apartment had been ransacked there was stuff everywhere, she made her way up to her bedroom to find two strange men going through her things, Kate was shocked she grabbed her mobile and went to dial 000 when one of the men spotted her, she dropped her phone as she went to run down the stairs as he grabbed her covering her mouth with his hand

"Stop struggling!" the man said dragging her back to the bedroom the other man looked at her

"We know who you really are, Maggie Doyle!" he said hitting her across the head knocking her unconscious.

Kate awoke not knowing where she was just that it was really dark and her head hurt like a bitch. She could hear people talking outside

"What are you going to do to her?"

"I'm going to kill her properly this time not giving her the chance to live" her copper instincts kicked into gear she started moving around the dark room to find something she could use as a weapon.

She went to move but realised her feet were tied together and her hands were tied behind her back. She kept thinking over the possible ways she could escape; all she could think about was PJ would she get to see him again tell him she was still in love with him.

One of the men opened the door startling her out of her thoughts

"What do you want from me?" she asked as he untied her feet

"Just shut up and I won't hurt you" he said Kate noticed he didn't look any older than 19 he was so young how did he get caught up in all this, he pulled Kate up so she was standing and he pushed her out towards an open area, there was another man who was quite older he had a gun in one hand he turned around and Kate got a huge shock

"Mick?!" she asked as the young guy pushed her to the ground so she was on her knee's

"Maggs" he said taking a seat in the chair across from her spot on the floor

"Why… why are you doing this?"

"Because you bitch wouldn't stop digging you nose in where it didn't belong"

"The disk" she said looking at the floor

"Yes the disk you gave to me to crack it to find out who was a part of the drug ring"

"You..."

"Yes dear sister I shot you"

"Why?"

"Why? Because you were getting to close and I couldn't have you blow my cover"

"So what now you're going to kill me?"

"You guessed it" he said pointing the gun at her head,

Kate moved her wrist to find the rope has loosened she pulled her hands out as Mick had the gun pointed at her head, she pulled her arms out and reached for the gun Mick struggled with her for the gun went it went off 'BANG' the young guy fell to the ground with a thud Kate ran over to him to put pressure on the wound

"Mick what the hell is wrong with you, call an ambulance"

"I can't do that sorry" he said as he shot the kid in the head blood splattering over Kate

"He was a liability anyway" Mick said now pointing the gun at Kate.

He hit her across the head knocking her unconscious again.

**So I'm probably going to skip ahead to her being in hospital and being found by PJ and her finally being able to be free.. xx**


	11. Chapter Eleven

Mike began to get worried after a few days the last time he spoke to Kate they had agreed to meet for a coffee to talk things over properly but she never contacted him to organise it.

Mike rang her phone straight to voicemail, so he decided he would go and check on her arriving at her place it was pitch black he knew she'd have to be home because her car was in the driveway, knocking on her door there was no answer using his spare key that he hadn't yet given back to her Mike entered her apartment, flicking the switch on he was confronted by a horrible sight her place was completely ransacked stuff everywhere glass on the floor from her photos being smashed, Mike made his way upstairs frantically searching for Kate

"Kate?!" he yelled as he made his way towards her bedroom his foot hitting something looking down he noticed Kate's secret mobile she used to talk to PJ.

Picking it up he noticed that she had tried to dial 000 but had never got the chance to ring it. Mike made his way into Kate's bedroom and noticed it to had been ransacked too he scrolled though the phone finding the number he wanted he dialled PJ's number telling him to come to Cairns as soon as possible.

Hanging up he noticed a note on Kate's bed 'We know who Kate McGregor really is, don't follow us or she dies'

PJ arrived in Cairns just after breakfast the next day Mike met him at the airport and drove them to HMAS Hammersley. PJ knew something was wrong but didn't know how to ask him since Mike wasn't really too happy with him taking Kate away from him.

Arriving at Hammersley PJ followed Mike to his cabin, Mike handed him a bulletproof vest

"What's going on Mike?" PJ asked putting on the vest Mike passed him the note he had found at Kate's

"Maggs" he whispered under his breath Mike only just hearing him. Mike changed into his vest

"Let's go find her. She left this mobile behind and if I know Kate she would have planted her work mobile somewhere with GPS so we could find her" Mike said pulling out his mobile using the GPS to search for a signal from Kate's phone.

Mike and PJ followed the GPS and ended up at an abandoned Warehouse, they didn't see any Cameras but did see a black four-wheel drive it must have been the car they took Kate in because the GPS was saying that was the location of her phone. Mike pulled out his phone PJ was getting agitated

"What are you doing we need to go find Maggie" he said not realising he hadn't called her Kate

"I'm looking up the blueprints for the Warehouse so we know where were going" Mike said showing him his phone.

"This way I can determine the best places to search first" he said continuing to scroll on his phone

'ok' PJ thought he could tell Mike deeply cared for her but so did he.

He couldn't lose her again.

Following the blueprints Mike and PJ made their way into the abandoned warehouse, entering slowly PJ noticed a man guarding a door he whispered to Mike as he pointed to the man

"She must be in there"

"Yeah, when he turns the other way that's when we'll go in" Mike said pulling PJ back behind the corner

"Why wait" PJ said agitated

"Look PJ... I want to save her as much as you we just have to wait" Mike said getting upset seeing how much PJ cared about her broke his heart.

As the man turned around PJ moved into action hitting the guy on the back of the head with his gun he pushed him into the corner. Mike opened the door to the room while PJ was occupied with the guard

"Kate?" he said as he opened the door to a pitch black room,

PJ pulled his flashlight from his pocket and pointed it in the room Kate was nowhere to be seen except she must have been here as PJ found one of her scrunches she wears in her hair. PJ laughed to himself 'she still wears them' he handed it to Mike

"She must be further in, come on" Mike said as he handed the hair tie back to PJ.

Making their way further in the warehouse they came across two big double doors PJ could hear voices coming from behind them and looked through the window there he saw Maggie with a gun pointed to her head by her brother Mick.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Kate was praying that someone would find her soon. She knew that Mike would most likely come looking for her because they had a coffee date and she never contacted him about it so surely he would get suspicious because she always would confirm things the day before.

Little did she know that Mike and PJ were on the other side of the room she was being held in at gun point by her brother.

"Why are you doing this Mick?" Kate asked as Mick took a seat in a chair across from hers, Kate sat in the chair hands tied behind her back.

"Sometimes you get in so deep, it's like your drowning. I tried to make you stop I tried to make you back off but you wouldn't. So the next best thing was get you out of the way if you kept digging you would have gotten yourself killed"

"You… You shot me!" she yelled surprised, she had no idea that Mick was the one that shot her, she didn't really remember much from that night except lying in PJ's arms.

"You bastard!" PJ yelled as he entered the room startling Mick who jumped up and grabbed Kate holding the gun to her abdomen

"PJ!" Kate yelled as Mick grabbed her

"Drop the gun" PJ said as he pointed his gun at Mick

"Um, I don't think so" he said pushing the gun harder into her abdomen

"Mick please" she begged.

At this moment Mike barged through shooting Mick in the shoulder causing him to pull hard on the trigger

'BANG'

"MAGGIE!" PJ yelled running over to her who was laying on the ground holding her side,

"I'll call an ambulance" Mike said after he handcuffed Mick.

PJ was sitting now on the ground next to Kate comforting her

"You came" she said softly touching his cheek,

"Of course anything for you Maggs" Mike looked up from containing Mick seeing how close PJ and Kate were broke his heart it was than he realised she would never be his.

"Stay with me Maggs" PJ said holding her hand tight

"I'm fine" she said as she gripped his hand tighter

"Sure" PJ said joking knowing that she was lying by the grip she had on his hand.

"The ambulance and police are on their way" Mike said coming over to where PJ and Kate were.

Kate gave him an apologetic smile, Mike nodded his head leaving them to it while he went and greeted the police with Mick.

"Come on Doyley" PJ said pushing a piece of hair out of her face, she smiled at him and fell unconscious just as the ambulance arrived.

"What happened?" one of the ambulance asked as he knelt down to check her pulse

"She was shot in the abdomen and then went unconscious just before you arrived" PJ said lifting her up and placing her on the stretcher.

"How old?" the other ambulance person asked

"28" Mike answered who was back from handing Mick over to the police,

PJ smiled and nodded his head he didn't think she would have kept her real birthday when she went into witness.

"28-year-old female, gunshot wound to the left abdomen lost consciousness 5 minutes after getting shot, pulse is rapid but steady" the officer said into his radio as they loaded Kate into the ambulance

"Who's coming with her to the hospital?" he asked looking between Mike and PJ

"You go she would want you there" Mike said to PJ reaching out shaking his hand

"Thank you Mike" PJ said pulling away from the handshake

"Look after her" he said as PJ made his way into the ambulance next to Kate.

Mike staying behind to deal with the Police and tell them what happened.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Kate awoke trying to sit up she hissed in pain she remembered being shot pulling her hospital gown up a little she saw a blood stained patch.

Looking around the room she realised she was in hospital there was a police guard outside the door, looking to the chair next to her she saw the sleeping form of PJ sitting in an uncomfortable position

"PJ…" she whispered just loud enough for him to hear he arose from his chair and made his way over to her

"Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked moved a strand of hair out of her face

"How long have I been out?"

"Only over night, they gave you a drug to help you sleep" he said smiling at her

"You look a lot better than yesterday" Kate smiled at him as he took a seat on the chair and pulled it close to her bed.

"What about Mick?" she asked as he interlocked his fingers with hers

"His in Police custody, he admitted to shooting you 9 years ago and being the leader of the drug ring"

"Does this mean…"

"Your free Maggs" he said gripping her hand tighter.

PJ and Kate were taking comfort in their hands interlocked when they heard a voice from outside the room

"I'm looking for Kate McGregor" the officer pointed into Kates room

"Kate McGregor?" the lady asked as she made her way to Kate's bed. Kate nodded her head

"Ah good I'm glad I found you"

"Sorry do I know you?" Kate asked looking to PJ and back at this strange lady

"Right sorry, Melanie Blunt, Witness Protection officer" she said shaking Kate's hand than PJ's

"We spoke on the phone when you first went into witness"

"Oh yes I remember" Kate said sitting up in the hospital bed,

"I just came to tell you that now the Drug ring is caught your free" Kate got a huge smile on her face

"So I just need you to sign this release form and you can go back to being Maggie Doyle again" she said handing her the paperwork she needed to sign.

Signing the paperwork, she handed it back to Melanie,

"From now on you are no longer Kate McGregor if you don't want to be" Melanie said smiling as she waved goodbye leaving PJ and Kate alone once more.

"So…" PJ said breaking the silence,

"I never thought this day would come" she said pulling her hand away from his to wipe the tear that began to fall.

"Hey it's alright" he said shifting her so he could sit on the bed with her.

"I'm so sorry I put you through all of this" she said refusing to look at him, PJ lifted her head with his hand

"Were together again now" he said stroking her cheek.

PJ pushed a strand of hair behind her ear as he leaned in to kiss her they heard a cough both looking towards the door got a massive shock when they saw her Father standing there with his arms crossed looking quite unhappy

"Dad?" she asked quite startled as to how he found her.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Pat made his way into the Cairns hospital excited and confused about seeing his daughter again.

He got a call of someone called Melanie saying his daughter was alive and that she had been in Witness for the past 9 years at first he wanted nothing to do with her but after thinking about it for a while he realised his little girl was back and he got a second chance to be in her life again.

Making his way to the reception desk he asked for Kate McGregor the name he was given over the phone the nurse pointed him in the right direction, the first thing he noticed was the police guard out the front of her room the door was open so he made his way in.

He came face to face seeing his daughter about to kiss PJ Hasham the guy he despised above everyone else the one who dragged his daughter into looking at who had gotten her brother addicted to Heroin or so he thought. Mick had told him that PJ didn't stop her from looking. He coughed startling them out of their daze.

Kate looked over PJ's shoulder as PJ turned around and thus where we left off of the last chapter.

"Dad?" Kate asked curiously

"Gadday Luv" he said as he made his way over to her bed, PJ moving out of the way while Pat gave her a hug.

"PJ" he said as he pulled away from hugging his daughter he shook his hand. PJ shook his hand and nodded his head

"I'll leave you two alone for a bit" he said as he gave Maggie a kiss on the forehead. Pat looked on in anger Maggie could tell something was wrong with him

"Dad what's going on?" she asked as PJ left the room

"Is it true he helped you to bring down the drug ring and he's the reason you got shot"

"What where did you hear that?" she said completely shocked.

"When you got shot 9 years ago and I was told my daughter was dead!" he said raising his voice

"Dad it's not true! PJ was trying to stop me from looking into it he wouldn't help me because he knew I was getting in way to deep" she said trying to hold back the tears at remembering the night she got shot.

"I'm sorry sweetheart... It's so good to see you" he said sitting on the bed pulling her into a hug

"I'm sorry Dad" she said hugging him tight as the tears began to fall from both of their eyes.

This was the scene PJ walked in on,

"So PJ I hope you're going to look after my little girl this time" he said pulling away from the hug with Maggie

"Yes Sir" he said taking a seat next to her bed

"So when's the wedding?"

"Ah Dad we…" Maggie began to say but PJ cut her off

"Look Pat Maggs has had a long day maybe it's best if we leave and let her rest"

"Fair enough, I'll see you soon Luv"

"Yeah Dad" Maggie said as she gave him one last hug.

Pat left leaving Maggie alone with PJ

"I'm going to head to my motel, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"PJ…"

"I just need some time Maggs, your Dad kind of stumped me a little. I mean I haven't seen you in 9 years and when I do your engaged. Then when I see you again I'm helping your Ex rescue you after your brother kidnapped you. I mean I don't know what to feel" he said not sure what else to say he placed a kiss on her forehead and left the room.

Leaving Maggie alone with her thoughts.

PJ was right and he had a right to be confused but hopefully he would talk about how he is feeling instead of running away like normal.

It took his 3 years to tell her how he felt and when he did she was in a coma then they had gotten trapped underground together and he admitted how he felt which lead to them sleeping together. She then told him she couldn't be with him because she was scared that he would try and protect her and the boss would find out and split them up as a working couple his words kept going through in her head 'Do you love me?' and her response

'Yes I do very much'.

What about now, did he still love her?

She put him through a lot the past 9 years thinking she was dead and that he would never be able to start a life with her.

Would he come back?


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Kate awoke with the urge to go to the bathroom unfortunately with her stiches she wasn't able to move out of the bed without help she pressed the nurse button but after 5 minutes' no one came so she decided to do it herself she pulled herself out of the bed slowly and made her way to the bathroom.

Mike arrived to see how Kate was when he got to her room he noticed it empty he was about to go find a nurse when he heard cussing coming from the bathroom

"Kate?" he asked softly as he tapped on the door

"Yeah just a minute" she answered back, Mike took a seat in the chair next to her bed as Kate exited the bathroom she looked frustrated

"Are you alight?" he asked as he helped her back into bed

"I needed to go to the toilet and the nurse didn't come I think i pulled my stiches" she said sitting back into the bed resting her hand on her wound.

"So um where's PJ?" Mike asked not practically wanting the answer

"Oh he's at his motel I think, I haven't seen him since yesterday when my Dad came by"

"Wow that must have been nice, seeing your Dad I mean" Mike shifted uncomfortably in her chair

"Mike were good right?" she asked watching him as he shifted

"Yeah why wouldn't we be?"

"You just don't seem very comfortable"

"Sorry... I just don't know how to act around you anymore now that were just friends I'll be fine" he said as arose from the chair when the nurse came in

"Ah Miss Doyle, your free to home this afternoon if you like you'll just have to wait for the doctor to sign your release forms" the nurse said putting her chart back on the end of the bed

"Thank you" Maggie smiled

"So you've gone back to being Maggie Doyle?" Mike asked taking a peak at her chart

"Ah yeah, it is my name after all" she smiled uneasy

"I better head off got some work to do at Navcom"

"Ah sure it was good to see you" she said looking at Mike as he moved forward

"Goodbye Kate..." he said kissing her forehead and leaving before she could say anything.

PJ arrived just after Dinner Maggie was out of her bed packing her bags ready to go home

"Doing another runner are we?" he joked as he made his way into her room Maggie turned around with a surprised look on her face

"No just going home, there letting me leave" she said taking a seat on the bed while she waited for the doctor to sign her release form.

"Ah... So where's home?" PJ asked softly looking at her chart that was sitting on the end of the bed,

"I don't know…" she said looking at the floor PJ's shoes came into view and she knew if she looked up her eyes would meet his eyes and she didn't want to cave that easy, she didn't want to beg him to take her home, back to Mount Thomas.

Just as PJ was about to speak the doctor walked in

"Ah, Miss Doyle I've signed your paperwork and your free to go home" he said handing her discharge papers to her.

"Thank you Doctor" she said taking the paper as she hoped off the bed she went to reach for her bag but PJ bet her to it

"Let me" he said grabbing her back as she went to walk out he placed his hand on the small of her back.

PJ drove Maggie back to her apartment Mike had cleaned it up a bit while she was in hospital for the last few days everything was different all her photo's in new frames, making her way to the kitchen to grab a glass of water while PJ put her bag on the chair near the counter

"What's this?" he asked taking the lid off a shoebox, Maggie turned around almost leaping at the bench when she realised what he was talking about

"Oh it's" but it was too late PJ noticed the engagement ring in its box

"You kept all these?" he asked a softness in his voice

"Of course I did, I didn't want to ever forget what we had" she said placing her glass on the bench and reaching into the box and pulling out a photo of the two of them of PJ and herself looking at each other totally smitten looking at each other not worrying about the world, the look of pure love.

She handed it to him PJ gripped the corner of the photo his face lighting up with a huge smile, as Maggie pulled away he grabbed her wrist he didn't know why it was just an immediate reaction.

They both looked up from the hands that were now intertwined

"Come home with me Maggs" he said moving around the bench and pulling her close to him so her head was resting on his chest

"Are you sure…"

"Yes" PJ said

Moving her head to look up at him he placed a soft kiss on her lips a familiar and loving feeling.

**Next Chapter will be the last and will have flash forwards to significant events. Hope you have enjoyed my story so far xx**


	16. Epilogue

PJ and Maggie made their way home back to Mount Thomas before she left she made sure to say goodbye to Mike properly. He'd miss her but he just wants her to be happy.

When she stepped foot into the Pub she was crowded by all of her friends and family PJ had told them all she was coming home so they planned a surprise welcoming, Tom pulled some strings so that Maggie could join the Police Force again but as a Junior Detective so she could work closely with helping PJ in CI they were both quite surprised that the Boss didn't separate them as a working couple.

She got regular updates from her old Hammersley family in Cairns, Mike was happy for her and had started things up again with Maxine.

Maggie moved in with Dash as her housemate just while her and PJ were getting their relationship back on track after 9 years they figured it would be better to live separately rather than rushing things too fast.

Even if they did spend every night at Maggie's or PJ's house.

After a year PJ asked Maggie to marry him, he took her to where they scattered her 'fake' ashes he planned a romantic picnic for two, Maggie said yes.

They were married in a intimate ceremony surrounded by friends and family her Dad walked her down the aisle she wore a beautiful flowing Blue dress, different from the tradition White wedding dress.

PJ wore a navy blue tux and bright blue Tie that matched Maggie's dress. PJ teared up when he saw Maggie and they both started to cry when it was announced

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride PJ"

Tom officiated the wedding for Maggie and PJ this meant the world to them as Tom was like a surrogate father to them both. PJ mother was at their wedding and was beyond happy to finally welcome Maggie to the family.

For their anniversary they went back to Lebanon with PJ's Mother for 2 weeks.

PJ and Maggie decided to share the news with his Mother that they were expecting, Maggie is 4 months Pregnant. She was able to hide it because of her small frame and her flowing dress. PJ's Mother was super excited to finally become a grandmother.

After the 2 weeks was up PJ and Maggie made their way home to Mount Thomas Tom picked them up at the airport from Melbourne noticing straight away that Maggie was bigger he gave them both a massive hug and a congratulation.

Arriving back in Mount Thomas Tom dropped them off at their new house they had brought together when PJ proposed to Maggie.

It had a beautiful wrap around veranda and 5 bedrooms it was on a large property where they could raise their kids, but not too far from town that they could still walk to work most days.

It was about 5 minutes away from the station and 10 minutes from the pub. PJ carried Maggie through the front door bridal style and carried her to the bedroom

(You can use your imagination as to what happens in there)

5 months later Maggie gave birth to a beautiful little girl she was in Labour for 24h and PJ was with her the whole time. Maggie and PJ couldn't be happier they named her Kate after Maggie's time in witness 'Kate Deirdre Hasham' her middle name was after Dash who they asked to be her Godmother and Nick her Godfather.

Time went by really fast and before they knew it they were adding 2 small additions to their family a year later, Maggie gave birth to twin boys they named them 'Thomas Joseph Hasham' after Tom and they named their other son 'Patrick Arthur Hasham' after Pat Maggie's father.

After this Maggie was done she didn't want any more kids she was happy with her family of 5 however she got a shock 5 years later when she found out she was pregnant again this time with a little girl.

PJ went and got the snip after the birth of his last and final child a beautiful little girl they named her 'Charlotte Ann Hasham' after PJ's mother. PJ's mother moved from Lebanon to Mount Thomas to be closer to Maggie and PJ and her Grandkids.

Maggie and PJ couldn't be happier than to be finally living out the dream of having a family together and growing old together.

Except this time, it wasn't a dream!

**I just want to say Thank you to my reader(s) (Seaheeler) it means so much to be able to have someone read my Story's and give feedback. I hope you all enjoyed it and look forward to you reading what I come up with next xx**


End file.
